xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Herald
Herald (Japanese: , Ten'i) is a Rare Blade in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. She can grant tremendous power to her Drivers, Rex, Nia, Zeke or Mòrag, and their allies. Herald uses the electric element, wields an Ether Cannon, and acts as an Attacker in battle. She controls a kind of dragon-like mecha. She was sealed inside the Altar of Sealing in the Kingdom of Tantal after losing control of her power and destroying the Theospiti Temple many years ago. Herald was designed by Hideo Minaba, CEO of CyDesignation Co., Ltd. and one of the art directors for Final Fantasy VI. Acquisition Herald's Sealed Core Crystal can be obtained by offering a total of 100 of any of the following items at the Altar of Sealing, found behind a cracked wall in the Theospiti Temple Ruins in Theosoir. * Poison Flash * Black Pomegranate * Acid Tomato * Lazy Crayfish * Beelze Mosquito * Blood Walnut * Sore Worm * Pound Viper * Dark Sprout Personality Herald wants to do good, but her inability to fully control her powers hinders her efforts. While appearing calm and focused, she harbors guilt for what she has done in her previous life and is scared for what may happen if she loses control again. When she does she attempts to flee and then convince the party to destroy her for the sake of the world. However, she learns to accept her party's help and to trust them to keep her from going out of control. Appearance Herald is a young woman fused into a large, dragon-like mech. She has pale skin with pastel purple hair and eyes and wears a black bodysuit; her mech covers her arms and legs and. The mech is black with a static dragon's head, sharp wings, pointed feed, a large ether cannon, a demon's headed crotch and twin tails ending in effigies of a bound woman. Her core crystal is an asymmetric pentagon. Heart-to-heart and Blade Quest Herald's Heart-to-heart, "Atonement", takes place in the Theospiti Temple Ruins in Theosoir between Heral, her Driver, and King Eulogimenos. Eulogimenos explains the history of the temple; how it was destroyed by Herald when she lost control of her powers with her previous Driver, and would have destroyed the entire city had her Driver not taken their own life, hence her being sealed away. Herald understands this and asks that she be punished by any means, including her core crystal being destroyed, but the king insists that her current Driver is better than her previous one and that she will be a great asset to the kingdom. Herald's Blade Quest, The Calm and the Storm, occurs after the heart-to-heart; King Eulogimenos summons Herald to do a favour for the Kingdom; to cull the dangerous Herridot Laias that are amassing in the Kingdom of Tantal. Herald dispatches them easily, and is sent to help Queen Raqura as more have appeared in the Kingdom of Uraya. This done, she is sent to Temperantia, where the Laias are thought to be spawning; the party finds a King Laia which is too strong to defeat until Herald unleashes her sealed power and obliterates it. Unfortunately she loses control of herself in doing so, and begs the party to flee from her - they do not, and she fires an ether barrage at them, unable to stop herself. This done she flees to Spirit Crucible Elpys, where the party find her still berserk. She begs them to destroy her lest her power cause ruin, but after the party fight and subdue her she concedes that they are strong enough to keep her in check. Abilities Blade Specials * Lv. 1 - Empyrean Salvo - Launch homing missiles from your weapon and tail. * Lv. 2 - The Heavens Open - Release maximum electric ether and cause a huge explosion. * Lv. 3 - Final Retribution - Remove limiter and charge the enemy, exterminating them. * Lv. 4 - Heaven on Earth - Fire a super-strong laser to annihilate the enemy. Blade Arts * Arts Plus - Boosts power of next art. * Critical Up - Increase critical hit rate. Battle Skills * Dissolve Seal - Deal 120% to 200% more damage and take 20% to 30% more damage when at max Affinity. * Taboo - Increases aggro reduction by 10% to 30%. * Unlimited Output - Restores 5% to 12% HP of damage dealt after a successful auto-attack. Field Skills * Electric Mastery - Lv. 3 * Superstrength - Lv. 3 * Rampage - Lv. 5 (Skill unique to Herald) Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Drinks, Board Games * Pouch items: Lunana Smoothie (Drinks), Jeweled Billiard Balls (Board Games) Affinity Chart Battle Herald Unbound is fought as a quest exclusive boss during the quest The Calm and the Storm. Arts Drops Gallery XC2 Herald Artwork.png|Official art Herald.png|A close-up of Herald Zeke & Herald.png|Herald with Zeke Herald aw.png|Herald's awakening Herald bq.png|Herald malfunctions during her Blade Quest Herald s.jpg|Herald using her level 3 special Herald s2.jpg|Heral's level 3 special Category:Blades Category:XC2 Female Characters Category:Herald Category:XC2 Level 61-65 Enemies Category:XC2 Quest Exclusive Enemies Category:XC2 Bosses Category:Spirit Crucible Elpys Enemies Category:XC2 Quest Enemies Category:Blade Enemies Category:XC2 Enemy pages needing stats